Lipstick
by HyperVampireChick
Summary: What happens when Edward wears lipstick. Really random. First fancfic.


Edward pranced into the bathroom and took a lipstick out of a cabinet and put it on. Jasper walked in surprised "Whoa…uh… hi Edward" Jasper looked at Edward weirdly. "Uh hi Jasper." Edward put the lipstick down and Jasper slowly backed out of the bathroom.

As Jasper was backing out Alice came in all cheerful. "EDWARD!" She screamed in horror.

"Hi Alice" Edward said.

"Edward is that lipstick?" she asked as she went closer. "Wait is that my lipstick?"

Edward hid the lipstick behind his back. "What lipstick?"

"Edward I know your hiding a lipstick behind your back and that is so not your shade of color."

"Well I'm wearing it to school today." Edward runs off in a blur.

"Are you trying to impress that girl Isabella or that guy Mike?" She asked in her mind knowing that Edward would her it.

"If you asked me I think he is trying to impress both" Emmett said appearing out of nowhere. They watch as Edward jumped into the Volvo and drove away. "I think I am more scared now than before." said Jasper who was standing there all along.

Edward reached the school and got out of the car to be greeted by Bella.

"Hi Edward."

Edward cleared his throat and answered back "Hi Bella"

Bella looked confused "Edward… is that lipstick?"

"No it not lipstick"

Jessica stood next to Bella and looked at Edward. "Like oh my gosh Edward Cullen is wearing lipstick.

Mike heard Jessica and looked at Edward "Look Edward is wearing lipstick."

Soon enough all the students were saying, "Edward Cullen is wearing lipstick"

"ENOUGH!" Edward screamed.

"Umm… Edward" Bella looked at him.

"WHAT IS IT?"

"Edward… that is so not your shade of color."

"ARGH" Edward let out frustrated

By this time all the other Cullens arrived the school and Alice said, "I told you"

Edward looked up at Alice, "Shut up Alice!" he glared daggers at her.

Emmett came out the care singing "Edward is wearing lipstick" followed by Rosalie, who threw a lipstick at Edward. "Edward next time you are going to use a lipstick, try using that shade of color."

Edward discreetly picked up the lipstick and put it in his pocket. Jacob Black appears next to Bella and put his hands around her. "Sorry Bloodsucker, Bella is my baby now."

"Hi Jacob," Bella chimes checking his lips if there is any lipstick in it.

"What's up babe, and don't worry this lips are lipstick free." Jacob said with a huge grin.

"Why you no good pup," Edward looked at Jacob with daggers

"Hey don't hate the player… hate the game"

"You want to take this outside you no good dog?"

"Hey bro… we are outside." Emmett told his poor sad brother.

"R-right I knew that" Edward said embarrassed

Jacob grabbed Edward and threw him in some bushes.

"TAKE THAT BLOODSUKER!"

Billy randomly appeared and yelled at Edward "That's what you get for coming on our land sucker!"

Emmett shook his head in disgraced. "Wow I thought a brother of mine would be stronger than that."

"I doubt anyone who wears lipstick could be that strong," Jasper said.

Rosalie, who was standing between them, punched Jasper in the gut.

"I meant guys who were lipstick." Jasper corrected himself. Some random guy who was lipstick came out and punched Jasper in the gut like Rosalie did. "I meant Edward who is wearing lipstick" Jasper corrected himself one more time.

Edward tumbled out the bushes "Argh." Mike came over and helped Edward out. "Edward are you okay?"

"Yes I'm okay," Edward said and his eyes turned to hearts. "Miiike."

Mike eyes grew big and he ran and hid behind Jessica. "Help," he whimpered.

"Like oh my gosh Mike, I think he is totally in love with you." Jessica told him.

Edward straightened and started walking slowly with his hair blowing against the wind. Kinda like the way you see in the movies.

Bella looked at him "Edward are you okay?"

Jacob looked at him "Does the leech thinks he can look all sexy? Well watch this." Jacob started to walk the same way.

Randomly a fangirl for Jacob dies of a major nosebleed watching Jacob walk.

At the same time fangirls (and boys) screams for Edward.

Emmett snickered and put his legs in front of Edward. Edward trips and falls flat on his face.

"Ooh that's going to hurt in the morning," Jacob said while Emmett laughs like a hyena.

Alice elbows Emmett "You are not helping!"

"I'm sorry that was just… AWESOME!" said Emmett still laughing and coughing.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Edward took out a CD player from out of nowhere and began playing the song "I'm too sexy for my shirt" and start dancing to the song.

Jacob started to dance to the song too. He was dancing like a stripper and Edward actually started stripping.

Some random fangirls hollered an threw money at them.

"Ahh! MY EYES THEY BURN!" Alice screamed and covered her eyes.

"To think they are all doing this in front of the school." Jasper looked at the two boys stripping in broad daylight and in public.

James jumps out of nowhere and screamed at them. "What the hell are you guys doing?" He was about to join them when Victoria came and hits him in the head.

~THE END~


End file.
